Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon/Episode 22
This is the 22nd episode of Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon. Plot Odd Couple When Ducly accidentally destroys Sonic's shack and King Joseph's castle, Sonic and King Joseph heads to Antione's shack until the damage is fixed. "More Coming Soon" Odd Couple/Ro Becca Odd Couple (The scene starts in Knothole, a blizzard is blowing snow everywhere. Dulcy comes through the fog, sporting snow gear to fight the weather. She’s losing her breath) Dulcy: Where is that stupid meadow? (Sonic, King Joseph and Antione who’ve made a landing ground for her with lights and everything.) King Joseph: You see her yet, Antione? Antione: No... All I am seeing is too much snowing. Sonic: Gee, I wonder why. Antione: Oh my my! The snow is getting so much worser! What is this? King Joseph: Give me that! (Takes the binoculars) Check it out Ant. (Clear the snow from the binoculars) Antione: Ah! Oui oui! Heheheh! I am finding the fried egg up on my face! Hahaha! Sonic: You mean egg on your face, Ant. Antione: I do? Where? King Joseph: I found her! Here, hold these Antione. Sonic: Talk to me! Ant! Antione: Eh-t-t-talking to you? Eh, what should I say? Sonic: HOW ABOUT TELLING ME WHERE DULCY IS SO I CAN GUIDE HER IN? Antione: Ok… Here she is coming. She is too crooked. Sonic: LEVEL OFF! DULCY! LEVEL OFF! Antione: Move-ed to the left… NO NO NO! More to the right! Now ghost- I mean left! Left! Right- No, other left! Right!? King Joseph: Can you beileve this guy? Dulcy: Make up your mind, Sonic! COMING IN FOR A LANDING! (She hits the ground, but the icy snow sends her flying at the three, They scream as the leap out of the way.) Sonic: OH MAN! WE GOT TROUBLE! SHE’S HEADING FOR THE HUTS! King Joseph: AND MY CASTLE! Sally: Oh no! Bunnie: Oh mah stars! Would you look at that! Sally: Dulcy! (They quickly got out of the way in time, while Dulcy crashing into the hut & even the castle.) Dulcy: I'm home, Ma.. Oh, boy.. Sonic: You ok, Dulce? Dulcy: (as Ivy checks on Dulcy) Just a little headache, ma.. Ivy Skunk: Oh my...! What just happened?! River Piraka: I think we might work on more snowshoes for Dulcy next time. King Joseph: (Slowly getting a firey aura around him, about his castle being destroyed) Dulcy... you... Big.... JERK! You destroyed our homes!! Now you made me ANGRY! VERY!! VERY!!! 'VERY!!!! ' (Jackson Piraka pulls Joseph back from Dulcy, while dumping lots of Snow on him to cool off) Ah, forget it. Now what? Jackson Piraka: Listen here, Joseph. That was only an accident & Dulcy didn't mean to do it & most importantly nobody is hurt. If you blow a fiery gasket like that one more time, I'm either putting you in a cave with Bruno, or we're locking you out in the deep freeze to cool off, until it's spring time! Understand? Rico Rahkshi: Ok, thats actually cold. Jackson Piraka: (sighs) Mutagen effects can really make us a bit more... aggressive. Wrench Monkey: (unamused, but understands) Ok, thanks for the input. King Joseph: Look, I'm sorry. It's just that my anger gets the best of me, so where are me and Sonic gonna stay? Jackson Piraka: (gets an idea where) I think I have an idea. (At Antoine's Shack) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes